Gustos
by Hanabi Angel Ai
Summary: Quién hubiera dicho que a Yamamoto Takeshi le gustaban esas cosas, pero la verdad es que le encantaban de una forma que nadie podía imaginarse...8059
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece...

Si subo tantas historias cortas y sin sentido es solo porque quiero retomar vuelo U.U

Agradecimientos a mi linda "editora" Nata

* * *

**Gustos**

Yamamoto lavaba con prisas los cuencos que habían utilizado para colocar el sushi que su padre había preparado para su visita al apartamento del peliplata.

Observó el último plato ya limpio y sonrió satisfecho. Estaba ansioso, pronto comenzaría aquel programa que le hacia sonreír sin remedio. Dejo todo en su lugar y prácticamente corrió a aquel sofá frente al televisor. Lo encendió y esperó a que se anunciara aquel documental sobre vida extraterrestre.

Si alguien le preguntaba al moreno si le gustaban esos programas sobre vida alienígena, animales legendarios y cosas por estilo, él diría con todo el entusiasmo posible que le encantaban, que podría estar todo el tiempo del mundo sentado frente a la pantalla, escuchando hipnotizado la voz de los que hablaban por horas sobre los misterios de este mundo. Luego se pasaría una mano por el cabello, ligeramente avergonzado por el sonrojo que de improviso le invadía debido a sus propias palabras. Le seguiría un silencio algo inusual, como si el beisbolista se encontrara recordando algo que le dibujaba una sutil sonrisa en el rostro y la charla finalizaría con un suspiro y el deseo de que pronto emitieran un nuevo documental extraño.

Yamamoto subió el volumen de la televisión; la música que anticipaba el inicio de toda aquella charla entre expertos dio inicio y el pelinegro se acomodo con los ojos expectantes. Los pasos acelerados en su dirección no se hicieron esperar y pronto vio llegar a su lado al dueño de casa. Gokudera se sentó a su lado sonriendo, con las mejillas coloreadas y un brillo en sus ojos, que a excepción del Décimo Vongola, nunca demostraba.

Minutos trascurridos y Yamamoto podía nuevamente afirmar que amaba aquellos documentales, esos que no entendía de que iban en realidad, que le confundían si se concentraba en escuchar o mirar mientras pensaba que lo mejor seria cambiar de canal para ver el partido de beisbol que se estaba perdiendo.

Aun así no había nada mejor, le encantaban, sobre todo la parte en que el bombardero se recostaba sobre su regazo como si fuera lo más natural para él, sonreía y se dejaba acariciar el cabello por horas, mientras que cada que podía, le explicaba al pelinegro que no dejaba de observarle, las maravillas de aquellos seres que supuestamente no existían.

El más alto se carcajeaba asintiendo, recibiendo como respuesta: un sonrojo más intenso, una mirada más profunda y chispeante; y un apretón de manos, que sin ninguna queja o protesta explosiva, terminaba en el enlace de sus dedos.

Yamamoto definitivamente amaba esos programas, podía pasarse horas frente al televisor mientras las voces resonaban, no había problema. Solo debían dejarlo observar al ojiverde que se perdía entusiasmado en aquellas explicaciones, olvidando el "odio" que sentía hacia el japonés quien se concentraba de tal modo cuando compartían su pasión, que no caía dormido, no decía burradas y no reía como idiota murmurando que no comprendía de lo que hablaban.

Gokudera Hayato jamás hubiera sospechado que al maniático del beisbol le gustara aquello. Solo tenia que fijar su vista en el rostro contrario y ver lo seria de su expresión al devolverle la mirada para comprobarlo; entonces le sonreía sin entender mucho lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrojándose por haber descubierto que al moreno le podía gustar algo más aparte de ese estúpido deporte.

Entonces, a costa de su orgullo, debía admitirse que el idiota se había ganado una de las muestras de cariño que durante toda la maldita semana constantemente le pedía. Por eso le tomaba su mano, entrelazaba sus dedos y nuevamente se dejaba influenciar por las palabras que la televisión dejaba oír, acomodándose un poco mejor y desviando sus ojos de vuelta a la pantalla, mientras sentía la calidez de la mano del espadachín expandirse por la suya…

**Fin**


	2. Gustos camuflados

_Un segundo capítulo que nació sin querer_...

Agradecimientos a mi linda "editora" Nata.

* * *

**Gustos camuflados**

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua más que molesto. Si había algo que detestara más que ese estúpido deporte que ocupaba un espacio considerable en el pobre cerebro del guardián de la lluvia Vongola; era observar a los jugadores en su irritable rutina de lanzar, correr y batear, mientras recargaba su espalda sobre la reja como si fuera un maniático amante del beisbol.

Pero ahí estaba, a pesar de todos sus reclamos, malas caras y fruncidas de ceño; esperando al idiota a que terminara su jodida practica.

¿Quién rayos le entendía?

Prendió un clandestino cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca, acomodándose de mejor forma allí en el suelo. Tenía una vista privilegiada de todo lo que ocurría en el campo, algo que no podía importarle menos. Hizo una mueca, sus ojos fijos en el decían todo lo contrario.

Aun así no estaba ahí por gusto.

Si alguien le preguntaba al peliplata qué pensaba del beisbol, el contestaría con toda seguridad que lo odiaba, que no existía una ridiculez mas absurda. Que solo era una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo para los equipos rivales, si al final siempre terminaban perdiendo ¿Qué sentido tenia enfrentarse al mayor maniático de todos?

Bufó fastidiado. Hastiado de sentir que el tiempo corría más lento que nunca mientras oía el inútil murmullo y los chillidos de las chicas que se amontonaban a ver a los del equipo. Podía protestar todo lo que quisiera, pero él había sido el imbécil que había aceptado quedarse. Apretó los puños sonrojándose inevitablemente ¿Qué jodidos tenia esa maldita sonrisa que no le había permitido rechazarlo con una sutil explosión?

La verdad es que esa pregunta era una de las cuales aun no quería la respuesta. Era suficiente con solo cuestionarse y colorearse como demente.

Observó por unos segundos más como Yamamoto lanzaba la pelota, cuestionándose nuevamente cómo es que había ilusos que creían poder desafiar a su equipo.

Entonces cerró los ojos, pensando que estaba en cualquier otro lugar, al lado del décimo tal vez, ayudándole como la perfecta mano derecha que era o comprando en la tienda la cena de la tarde. Algo inútil, al final terminaba quedándose dormido sin remedio; soñando con idiotas de cabello negro, risas molestas y ojos miel que: corrían, lanzaban y bateaban pelotas.

Y despertaba sintiendo como si le acabaran de hacer la peor broma de todas, maldiciéndose internamente sin cesar hasta que se daba cuenta que tenia encima una chaqueta que no le pertenecía, abrigándolo y que además, alguien amablemente le había quitado el cigarrillo de los labios cuando dormía.

Se rebuscó en los bolsillos gruñendo, no solo le habían quitado el cigarrillo encendido, si no todo el paquete. Frunció el ceño, volteando su rostro hacia el moreno que le sonreía dulcemente sentado a su lado, esperándolo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, igual que siempre terminaba ahogando el grito iracundo que mantenía atorado en su garganta; y solo apretaba los dientes cuando el más alto se inclinaba ligeramente besándole la frente.

-Gracias por esperarme, Gokudera…- Decía levantándose mientras se sacudía; y entre risas, extendía una mano a un bombardero de mejillas rojas y ojos entrecerrados.

El peliplata solo daba un feroz manotazo, poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta y devolviendo la chaqueta tirándola a la cara de su dueño, quien se carcajeaba de buena gana y lograba, de un modo que el ojiverde siempre se preguntaba cómo demonios lo conseguía, agarrar la mano que le había despreciado y la estrechaba con fuerza. Sonriendo ante la perplejidad y vergüenza ajena que en un instante se convertía en enfado.

Un enfado que no era mas que una patética tapadera de lo que realmente sentía, porque Gokudera Hayato era un jodido falso y lo tenia claro, odiaba el beisbol, respirarlo, verlo u oírlo, eso era cien por ciento verdad, pero había algo ahí que no "odiaba" del todo y eso era al maniático bastardo, que cada tarde le cubría del frio, le besaba la frente y enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos con una enorme sonrisa cuando emprendían su marcha a sus hogares; pero jamás admitiría que no lo detestaba, que incluso lo esperaba con unas ansias que el mismo repudiaba y no decirlo era igual a escupir mentiras.

Sin embargo el sonrojo seguía ahí, carcomiéndole el orgullo. Así que el moreno debía conformarse con lo que su terquedad estaba dispuesta a brindar. Tal vez, si estaba de buen humor, le diría al beisbolista que en unos días más pondrían en la pantalla un nuevo especial de seres de otro planeta y como siempre, después de los interminables ruegos de permitirle verlo con él, aceptaría que le acompañara con una media sonrisa altanera, recordándose que al final el otro siempre se ganaba la recompensa de tomar su mano por la inesperada compatibilidad de gustos. Premio que no sabía realmente para quien era porque su cuerpo se movía a veces por su cuenta y se perdía en la calidez que desprendían sus cuerpos tan juntos.

Podían tener un lazo, pero Gokudera no debía permitirse ceder, el japonés tenia que ser el que creyera que adeudaba favores y jamás enterarse que dentro de sus disgustos estaba el mayor gusto de todos.

Y Yamamoto Takeshi solo observaba riendo aliviado de que una tarde más, el peliplata no haya rechazado el esperarlo por sus prácticas con su club. Sabía que no podía vivir tentando a la suerte de esa manera, recibiendo solo unas cuantas palabrotas y un chasqueó de lengua; y es que a cambio recibía demasiado.

Porque para él, el beisbol era importante, pero nada superaba el gusto de que el bombardero fuera suyo cada día en un simple apretón de manos, que no era nada y a la vez lo era todo…

Entonces si Gokudera toleraba esos disgustos por su persona, el aceptaría todos los gustos contrarios con la más grande sonrisa con tal de tenerlo solo para él…

**Fin**


End file.
